1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light sensitive display apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the electronic and display technology, multiple display apparatuses in different types are widely applied in various fields, including computers, mobile phones or flat-plate apparatuses. Display apparatuses (such as a touch panel) which have sensing capability and do not need a keyboard to input information are getting popular and become the main stream of consumer electronics.
Among traditional display apparatuses having sensing capability, the touch panel is most popular. However, the touch panel needs to detect touch points, which is interfered easily and positioning poorly. When the touch panel is applied to a display apparatus having a writing function, such as an electronic blackboard or an electronic paper apparatus, the touch panel cannot provide a contrast ratio as a traditional blackboards or an Electro-Phoretic Display paper; Furthermore, the touch panel cannot keep the picture permanently. In addition, if the touch panel displays for a long time, such as being used in the school, it might waste a lot of energy.
Therefore, there is a need for a new display apparatus having a writing function and a method thereof.